Surprise Hospital Visit
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "Aho! Your knee will never heal if you keep over-exerting yourself like this. Also, Kuroko won't be able to walk if he keeps visiting you!" Hyuuga yelled. Seirin Second Years/Kuroko. Prequel to Unexpected Pleasure, Hotter is Better, Too Close to Shadows, and A Warm Bed.


**Summary**: "Aho! Your knee will never heal if you keep over-exerting yourself like this. Also, Kuroko won't be able to walk if he keeps visiting you!" Hyuuga yelled. Seirin Second Years/Kuroko. Prequel to Unexpected Pleasure, Hotter is Better, Too Close to Shadows, and A Warm Bed.

**Warnings**: Gang-Bang, Anal, Oral, Feet, Milk Bottle, Cross-Dressing, and Bukkaki

**Word Count**: 4,995 Words

I don't know why, I only expected this to be three thousand words but apparently I just kept writing...

* * *

Hyuuga glanced around the locker room. Riko had gone home to rework some of their strategies and formations not that Seirin had recruited two talented, first year players, which opened up an opportunity to visit Kiyoshi without the Coach. While Riko was a great tactician, the clutch shooter disliked the idea of worrying and putting emotional stress on the beautiful, young woman. The Captain turned to Izuki, and then at the other second years that made up the basketball team. They all nodded at each other; all of them wanted to do the same thing. As soon as Tsuchida texted his girlfriend of where they were going, the second years exited the locker room. Just as they were at the door, Mitobe and Koganei noticed that Kuroko was still there. The shadow kept attempting to shoot baskets.

"Ah! Kuroko, what are you doing here?" The cat-faced man gasped. The ebony-haired, Center player nodded silently in agreement; he wanted an answer from the transparent teen as well. The Generation of Miracle shrugged. He regularly stayed later to practice because he had not done much during the semester break.

"I usually stay behind this late. What are all of the sempais staying this late though?" The Seirin, first year asked.

"Oh, we're going to see a friend." The point guard chimed in. The lilt in the Eagle-Eye possessor's voice told a sadder story than he was trying to imply. The sky-blue teen held onto the basketball instead of preparing for another shot.

"Is he sick?" Everyone flinched.

"Oh no, he is fine. Why would you ask?" The rebound retriever waved off, but the apparition-like boy knew his elder was lying.

"Forgive me for intruding on a private matter Tsuchida-sempai; if you do not wish to divulge such a sensitive issue, I will not push further on the matter." Tetsuya whisked away before he returned his attention back to the hoop.

"No Kuroko, wait… the person we are visiting today is probably someone we should have introduced you and all the new kohais to, but he did not want to distract everyone from training. Since you're here, why don't you come along with us?" The stern-faced, glasses-wearing, second year asked the phantom. The invisible, sixth man nodded and quickly changed his clothes. They left at a timely manner, and caught the next bus that would take them to the hospital. It was a calm, somber ride, for no one really knew what to say. Eventually the group made their way to the hospital. Junpei stopped briefly at the check-in desk (to make sure the founder of Seirin's basketball team was not busy with rehabilitation training), pulled a bag of brown sugar candies from his belongings, and led everyone to the Iron Heart's room. It surprised the unnoticeable man to see a large, muscular brunet sat on the cot, dressed in an over-sized T-shit and sweatpants, and he had a light sheen of sweat glazed over his unblemished skin.

"Hello everyone!" The large, Center player greeted.

"Hello Kiyoshi, how are you?" The leader of Seirin asked in return. "I hope you don't mind that we have one of our new recruits." Teppei glanced around, unsure what the shooting guard was talking about until he saw two sky-blue eyes staring back at him.

"Ah! Oh my goodness, I didn't see you at first."

"Don't worry; it happens to us all the time." The handsome-faced, pun master laughed. The talented, basketball players introduced themselves to each other and began to talk about the sport. Their immediate comfort with one another made the other members of the Seirin, basketball team lull into a mood of ease and content. The Miracle child made sure to avoid discussion about the Uncrowned King's knee; it was not his place as a new member of the team to request for such knowledge. It would be rude.

"Excuse me Kiyoshi-sempai, but I am getting thirsty and need to use the restroom as well." The young, small forward excused as he got up to leave. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Ah, try to hurry. It is getting late." The cyan-colored man nodded at Hyuuga's orders and briskly sauntered out of the cozy room. Just as the ghostly prodigy was ordered, he came back swiftly, except his attire was different. The cheerful, bulky brunette blushed at the sight; the clutch shooter's jaw dropped. The mute, hook shooter covered his eyes in embarrassment, wide-eyed Shinji tripped over his words with a stutter, and the narrow-eyed Satoshi posture was as stiff as a floorboard. Shun's eyes were glued to Kuroko, unsure how to react. The shadow returned back in a sexy, old fashion-styled, Red Cross nurse outfit, with matching hat, gloves, stocking, and modest pumps to match. The cotton dress was barely ended at mid-thigh length, and the womanly cut did not lay quite right due to the thin male's lack of bosom and wide hips. But the toned body, slender, muscular legs, and the natural cleavage of his chest muscles revealed in the plunging, neck line, was a unique, tantalizing sight to the hormonal, teenage boys. None of them could speak as the short, cross-dressing boy set his original garments that he wore were placed and neatly folded on the side table; taking an unusually slow and relaxing speed. The little steps the transparent teen took with his white, kitten stilettos clicked against the tile, and the promiscuous teen finished all of his minor adjustments. Kiyoshi gulped nervously as the Generation of Miracle gently kicked his pumps off his feet, and crawled onto the bed and in between the Uncrowned King's legs. The pale, skilled, nimble fingers with no hesitation tugged at the hem of the thick, gray sweatpants and white boxers underneath. The soft, dark-brown hairs on the older teen's navel made the Seirin, first year lick his lips. Using all of his strength, the sky-blue male practically ripped the restricting garb down to expose the hulking brunette's awkward, half-hard erection. The Captain of Seirin finally developed words.

"Kuroko, what are you doing? Where did you get that costume?" The stern-faced, second year yelled out. The ghostly boy made a shushed gesture to his superior.

"Captain, if you are going to be so loud, please close the door so none of the other patients are disturbed by the noise." Tetsuya warned as he smoothly wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

"A-ah… so um… why are you doing this Kuroko-kun?" Teppei questioned now that he was coming down from shock.

"I imagine Kiyoshi-sempai does not get this kind of treatment during rehabilitation, so when I went to the convenience store and saw the Halloween store having a clearance sale on women's costumes, I thought to do this for you. Would you prefer a different costume?" The phantom wondered before lazily running the tip of his tongue against the slit of the head. The Iron Heart's breath hitched as the flood of heat spread through his heavy body. "Let me be good to you sempai…" The monotone voice cooed sweetly and wrapped his silky, heavenly lips around the thick tip. The Seirin team watched in a mix of envy and horror as the invisible man hastily descended down from the blunt head and took every centimeter into his ravenous mouth. The larger, Center player's blush went from a light, dusty pink to a bright, cherry red. Kiyoshi gripped the thin sheets under him hard. The matching hat fell carelessly off the promiscuous man's strands as the youthful, small forward licked and tasted the entirety of the appendage he shoved in and out of his warm cavity. The lewd way the Miracle child moaned and slurped hungrily around the gigantic cock made it appear as if he were having more pleasure stimulating the injured male than the Iron Heart teen. As the minutes passed and the blissful quakes of fire and electricity that ran through him could no longer be ignored, the colossal, Center player rested his huge hand on top of the apparition-like teen's head and helped to make the motions fluid. The cyan-colored boy whimpered in appreciation at the rougher treatment, sucking harder and using his hands to fondle the balls and some of the length when he pulled his mouth away.

"Neh… Kuroko-kun…" Teppei called out as he forced the insatiable teen's lips away from his dick. Tetsuya closed his eyes and waited to be coated in thick, copious amounts of his injured senior's seed, but nothing came. "I'm getting a bit self-conscious being the only one having fun. Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun, and Tsuchida-kun seem interested in joining us. Do you think you could think of something for them to do as well?" There was a strange, manipulative pull about the Uncrowned King with Postponement. The delicate-looking, cross-dressing teen only had the mission of pleasing the hospitalized man, but the tone of those words were strangely both heart-warming, pleading, and commanding at the same time. The phantom could not say no to the great brunette.

"Sure Kiyoshi-sempai," The invisible, sixth man smiled. "But you get to choose first what you want to do with me. Do you want me to continue sucking your dick, or do you want me to pleasure you in another way?" Kiyoshi almost innocently grinned as he pulled the Miracle boy up until the first year's clothed bottom brushed against the firm prick. The sky-blue teen mewed and bucked his hips back against the engorged and slippery organ, the gyrations made the skirt of the dress ride higher. The Iron Heart man lifted the white, flimsy, body-hugging skirt so the round, firm buttocks were revealed both under the possessive touch of his hands and the perverted gaze of their others teammates. A long, dry finger squirmed into the tight hole. It surprised the tremendous, powerful Center. There were rumors of a phantom, sixth man that was rather promiscuous, so to finally encounter him and for the young man to feel so hot and taut while still begging for more was astounding and arousing. The apparition-like man bounced up and down on the digit inside him, the rhythm building up until Teppei slipped it out and asked the eager shadow if he had any lubricant. "Yes, there is some in my bag. It is in the front pocket with my cellphone." When the Uncrowned King pleaded for the shooting guard to retrieve the item, Junpei grumbled that he wanted to fuck the Kuroko.

"But Hyuuga, I'm the one who is sick…" The charming brunette whined as he kneaded the firm buttocks. The ghostly teen groaned; he wanted to be taken badly. Everyone could tell.

"I know, but I want a go once you're done-"

"Excuse me, but I can take both of you at once." The promiscuous man's injection into the conversation stunned the clutch shooter and former ace. "I haven't done it since my third year at Teiko, but as long as you give me time to adjust, I will be okay."

"What the hell are they teaching you at your Middle School, basketball club?" The cute-faced jokester asked in horror and perverse interest.

"I shouldn't be watching this. I have a girlfriend…" Tsuchida mumbled.

"Hey, can I have dips on your feet Kuroko? I have a thing for that and stockings." The perverted, older, small forward requested with no shame.

"Sure Koganei-sempai,"

"Urgh, if everyone is going to do this at once, it would probably be best if you lie down on Kiyoshi." The leader of Seirin advised and helped to position cyan-colored teen as desired.

"Is this position pleasing to you sempai?" Hyuuga blushed at the simple question.

"Uh, yeah…" The serious-faced, second year almost had a nosebleed at the glorious sight. The pretty, small forward's slight and slender form pressed comfortably and trustingly against the Uncrowned King, clothed in a seductive, white, nurse's costume, and his legs were lewdly spread and enhanced in those tempting, opaque stockings that were just past the knee in length. The dress was raised to expose the vulnerable, pale male's choice to wear no undergarments, his rigid manhood and balls, and puckered entrance waiting to be violated. The clutch shooter covered his fingers in lube, and rubbed some of the sleek cream on the rim. Kuroko felt tremors both from the cold sensation and anticipation. The trembling only ceased when the Seirin, shooting guard put a hesitant finger inside. This was the first time the Leader of the team had prepared someone for double-penetration, so he did not know what to expect. The chamber clenched almost painfully around his capable digit. At first the Captain thought the frail-appearing, transparent man was in pain, but when he heard a quiet purr for more, the clutch shooter blushed and did as the promiscuous teen demanded. A second finger was quickly added inside. Despite the Generation of Miracle's desperate weeping for a hurried pace, Junpei kept the thrusts of his fingers at a steady rate into the needy cavern, and used a scissoring motion to stretch for the eventual presence of objects bigger than fingers. But the newly-acquired ghost of Seirin had other plans…

"Hyuuga-sempai, please only continue to finger me once Kiyoshi-sempai is inside me." Before the sharp-tongued man could scold the impatient boy, Teppei jumped in.

"Trust in Kuroko-kun; he knows what he is doing. Isn't that what a good Captain does?" The large-handed brunette defended the cyan-haired teen with a pout.

"Don't say such words so innocently Kiyoshi." The shooting guard groaned, but withdrew his fingers from the hot passage and wrapped his fingers around the impressive, Center player's throbbing rod. The Leader of Seirin glided his digits and coated the thick shaft at an even speed. "Alright, it should be good now. You can put it in now Kuroko."

"Okay," The first year, small forward sighed and lifted his hips until he hovered above the blunt tip. The Miracle regular slid down, hissing as he was stretched. The Iron Heart was just as big as Murasakibara.

"Are you okay Kuroko?" The spikey-haired Captain asked with concern. The invisible teen nodded. He felt full. Seirin's clutch shooter pushed the phantom down so he lay on Kiyoshi's larger frame. "Izuki, keep Kuroko's mouth occupied while I prepare him. Tsuchida, Mitobe, keep Kuroko's hands busy so I don't have him trying to speed things up. Damn first years…" So the clutch-time personality could come out during sex as well. It was just as commanding as when Hyuuga was on the court. Just as Junpei ordered, the point guard went up to the bed and unbuttoned his trousers. The Eagle-Eye possessor smirked when he saw the promiscuous teen open his mouth, his lips partially puckered over his teeth to prevent any grazing the sensitive member. Kiyoshi chuckled and affectionately rubbed the phantom's head and gave a playful thrust into the snug cavern. Tetsuya spilled a soft groan from his lips, and snapped his hips down to the base of the Iron Heart's thick manhood. He would have kept going if the Captain had not stilled Kuroko's movements. "Don't do that." The shooting guard calmly asserted. Before the apparition-like man could nod, he felt the pun master's dick head pressed against his cheek. "Suck Izuki's cock and give Mitobe and Tsuchida a hand job. The only reason I'm not making you blow all of them is because I know you would enjoy it too much before Kiyoshi and I are able to fuck you." The Leader spat. The shadow shuddered under the harsh words, instinctively spread his legs wider apart, and clenched around the Uncrowned King's massive, engorged prick in excitement.

"Hahaha, don't talk too much Hyuuga. He likes the dirty talk." The injured, Center player teased.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Izuki shoved half of his aroused appendage into the beautiful, pouty lips. The sky-blue student lashed his tongue out and swirled it around the girth, coaxing the cute-faced teen to push the entirety of his intense, throbbing rod into the Generation of Miracle's hungry crevice. Rinnosuke grabbed the transparent teen's right wrist and made the preoccupied man jerk his cock. The narrow-eyed, rebound retriever captured the other hand and made it wrap around his swollen cock. To hell with the consequences, right now the freshman looked like a sexy, pin-up dream begging to be used in every way imaginable. Shun bit his lip. Kuroko swallowed around the sensitive tip, his cheeks sucked in to further stimulate every centimeter, and bobbed his head in a sensuous, fluid rhythm. The experience in Middle School truly showcased at how quickly the shadow was able to accomplish this. Satoshi and the silent, second year's breath hitched as the nimble, skilled hands stroked their heavy erections. Now that the misdirection specialist was distracted, the hard-faced man stuck a finger in the tight hole. The promiscuous teen's sobs vibrated around the Eagle-Eye, basketball player, and it caused the handsome teen to let out a small gasp. The lithe, limber hands pumped and yanked faster as well. Mitobe snapped his hips forward, unsure how to react to the hand job other than that he was in bliss. The power forward that could catch rebounds hissed in response.

"Neh Hyuuga, hurry up! I want to use both of his feet around my dick." Koganei complained.

"Be quiet! Kuroko needs to be properly prepared if he is going to take two dicks at once and not bleed. Suck on his toes or something if you're bored." The accurate, shooting guard yelled at the cat-faced, small forward. Due to his anger, the Captain of Seirin wiggled and shoved his finger harder and faster. It caused Kiyoshi and Kuroko to buck against the harsh assault. Shinji pouted. Another finger was added. Hyuuga thought he had silenced the wide-eyed teammate with a foot fetish, until he heard the snap of a cap being opened. The all-rounded, average player had flecked up the container of milk that he kept chilled in his gym bag. "You're going to indulge in two fetishes in one day?"

"Hyuuga, you may want to hurry." Izuki interrupted. "Kuroko-kun is getting impatient." The good-looking, point guard sighed as the petite, pale male sucked and swerved his tongue faster around Shun's cock. Junpei rolled his eyes. The dark-haired Center and Tsuchida were also getting too close to release. Not wanting to delay the show, the clutch-shooter quickly pumped a third and fourth finger in. It was so amusing when to Hyuuga when he pulled his fingers out; the little whine deep in the transparent teen's throat was delightful. He spread the smoothing ointment onto his sizable length, and allowed Koganei to slip next to him with his bottle of milk that was still half-way full. The perverted, second year took another sip of his drink so that barely any liquid was left and quickly turned the plastic container around and over the cyan teen's hard, heated appendage. The Miracle child's eyes bugged out in surprise at the strange sensation of cool, white liquid sloshing around his sensitive organ. The unusual, cat-faced boy grinned and jiggled the bottle around the jubilant teen's engorged manhood, making the milk splash and gush against the swollen appendage. The average player licked his lips. "You really like the strangest stuff, don't you Koganei?" The Eagle-Eye possessor commented in between breaths. The kitty-faced, sexually deviant teen merely shrugged at the accusation; it was true, why deny it?

"I'm going to put it in Kuroko. Try to relax. I don't want the remnants of Koganei's drink spilling on me." The commanding, second year heaved in disgust.

A gargled sound vibrated around the handsome man's member was the cue that Hyuuga needed before carefully prodding his way inside the filled cavity. Teppei winced at the added pressure surrounding his firm, fat cock. Tetsuya twitched and constricted around the tip that was breaching his already-packed chamber. This was one of the things he missed when he quit the basketball team a month before graduation. The intense, burning feeling of being stretched, pushed and crammed to the limit, and being used to pleasure strong, insatiable people, made the phantom feel complete bliss. He heard Junpei grunt in satisfaction and it only compelled the invisible Miracle to work harder. He sucked frantically around Izuki's erection, yanked Tsuchida and the silent player's impressive cocks at a manic and lewd speed, and tighter grip, and slammed his hips down back to meet his Captain's thrust. The first year, small forward's spread legs were pushed together and swung slightly to hand to the side, and his delicate, stocking-clothed feet were pressed together. There was a ticklish sensation of a wet, bumpy tongue dragging across the arch and curves of the soles, and was soon replaced with the feeling of the smooth, firm head of Koganei's half-hard dick. When the Leader of Seirin had sunken in fully into the desperate and waiting sky-blue teen, Shinji pressed the apparition teen's feet together and drove his length playfully into the space formed by the high arch of Kuroko's feet. The ghostly man cried out.

His teal eyes locked with Hyuuga's, clouded with thick lust and disorientation from every sensation running through him. The older man understood completely. Here he was, spearing the delicate-featured, petite teen with his large erection, just barely able to squeeze in next to hulking brunette's monstrous prick (in length and girth), all while the Miracle child was doing his best to blow Izuki, jack the shorter, Center player and the girlfriend-cheating, power forward to completion, and was even swiveling his feet around the wide-eyed pervert with great effort. It was a stunning display of perversion and promiscuity, but there was something challenging about the new member's gaze. He was daring the Seirin elders to prove themselves to him.

"Ah, you see it too, huh Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi asked and gave a small jab; his balls slapped against the abused bottom. The promiscuous prodigy whimpered. "Don't underestimate your new teammates Kuroko-kun." Those massive hands that allowed the Iron Heart the ability of Postponement settled on the narrow hips, and used all of his strength to drill hard into the wiling, invisible, Seirin player undulated and writhed against the unforgiving actions. "This is Seirin's basketball team, not Teiko. Now that you are part of the team, everything is going to be a little different." There was something almost sinister about the tone of the Uncrowned King's voice. Never wanting to be outdone by the well-known, talented, basketball player, Junpei lunged hard into the sky-blue phantom. He was in clutch-time mode. The milk bottle jiggled and stirred the viscous liquid, and transparent shadow shiver and whine for more around the cute, point guard's dick. Every orifice and crevice was being stuffed and rammed at a fast speed. The jokester grasped the back of the phantom's head, jamming his stiff, throbbing cock into the eager, ravenous hole. The ghostly, small forward gagged around the blunt, firm head, his tongue overwhelmed by the width and taste of precum, and soft, full lips tingled from the friction of Izuki's pulsing organ thrusting between them.

Seirin's former ace rammed every centimeter of his enormous shaft into the confined space, amazed with how well he was able to move with Junpei twisting and gliding against him inside the writhing and clenching boy. His whole body was melting under the heat and pressure surround his thick appendage, barely able to think or do anything other than fuck the cyan-colored teen. The huge brunette's hips hammered and unhinged practically on their own and his body was running on pure adrenaline. The accurate, clutch shooter however was skillfully changing angles, attempting to stir and shift their positions inside the tight hole and abuse every nerve that lined the inner walls. The Captain may not be as powerful, but he was swift and creative, never numbing Kuroko to the experience and continuing to adult the sandwiched, apparition player with waves of undeniable euphoria. Tetsuya choked and bucked; he loved every minute. It brought a confident grin to the stern leader's face. God it was so sexy when Kuroko jutted his buttocks and revealed his filled, ravenous cavern, allowing the shooting guard to observe his hard, solid cock rubbing against Kiyoshi's massive, heavy organ, and the shadow's hips lewdly grinded and squirmed with every thrust into his tiny body. The shooting guard was so absorbed by the sight that he compelled his hips to snap violently into the tight, experienced boy. Seirin's phantom cried in bliss, and jerked his hands swifter to match the rhythm of the assertive, intense, clutch personality.

Rinnosuke bit the inside of his cheek. The mute, hook shot player jolted his lower half erratically, unsure how to help or make things easier for the new recruit besides showing his appreciation. He wiggled and twitched in the makeshift hole, shallowly breathing as his blood raced and his heart practically pounded against his rib cage. Satoshi was grunting as he drove his dick into Kuroko's left hand, thankful for the slightly rougher surface to add even more friction and heat. The rebound retriever's breathing was deep as he relentlessly felt the assault of the lithe, nimble fingers pulling and tugging skillfully on his thick cock. He never thought anyone could make a hand job this intense. The cat-faced swirled the plastic container around and allowed the waves to crash and harshly stimulate the heated skin. It was tantalizing; he was growing impatient waiting.

Tetsuya bowed, angled, and shivered under their movements, pushing himself to the limit to happily please his elder teammates and desperately trying to gain even harder, eager, and more aggressive thrusts into his body out of the second years. The hum of contentment and joy surged through him, overwhelming the transparent teen. The Generation of Miracle swallowed and lapped at the cock pumping into his mouth, slid his clenched fingers at a hurried pace on both erections that he could not fit into his mouth, gyrated and circled his hips to help Teppei and Junpei shove furiously into him, and pressed the pads of his tiny toes against the rigid, stiff erection that was leaking precum. Kuroko's white, nurse ensemble bunched and wrinkled uncomfortably against his skin, the thin cotton drenched with sweat, semi-transparent and showing off his lean, hard, muscular body that basketball and hours of practice sculpted. Barely pink nipples were erect and poked against the fabric, allowing the hungry eyes of the teenagers fucking him to oblivion to see.

"God, he is pretty good with his mouth…" The point guard breathed out as he crammed the length back into the slender, first year.

"Kuroko can give a good hand job too." Satoshi hissed as he became close to his climax.

Mitobe was the first to orgasm, his cum shooting farther than he thought as it splattered over Kuroko's bangs and cheeks. The sight of Kuroko's face messily and sloppily covered in the thick, white fluid made Eagle-Eye possessor pull out of the ravenous lips and ejaculated into the open mouth, some of the stringy-fluid landed on the nose bridge and chin. The first year cried out and licked around his lips to seek out every drop he could.

"Damn…" Koganei shuddered and jerked the plastic bottle that trapped the sky-blue teen's dick. Unable to hold back his release, the kitten-faced, small forward rutted against the petite, elegant feet and came. The essence sprayed over the beautiful, silky stockings, soaking the toes, ankles and dripping down to the calves of the ghostly miracle's slender limbs. Now that he was coming down from his high, Koganei hoisted the creamy, smooth legs over the Captain's shoulder so he could lean closer and jack Tetsuya off with the bottle.

Tsuchida pushed the capable digits away from his heavy cock and shuffled slower to the petite, pale male's face. With a couple pumps from his own hand, the power forward had an almost painfully orgasm, and doused the promiscuous teen's open mouth, chin, and neck with hot, thick cum.

"Oh god… I'm so close…" Kuroko sighed, his words finally audible now that his mouth was not preoccupied. Shinji grinned and swiveled the milk jug around faster at the heated words. "Koganei-sempai…" The shadow moaned.

"Hey, we're still here idiot." Hyuuga smirked as he hushed the young regular with a merciless pounding. Kuroko tried to apologize to his Captain, but the intense drilling from both cocks sent him over the edge. He bucked, contracted, and clenched all of his muscles, the orgasm practically forced out of him. The cat-faced boy waited until the spasms lulled and died down, and made sure not another drop could be obtained before he carefully pulled the bottle up, swirled it, and presented it to the exhausted boy. "He's not going to put it away unless you take a sip." Junpei grunted. He was close. He turned his attention to Kiyoshi, who also seemed to be reaching his limit. Both shooting guard and former ace grinded viciously into the freshman recruit, quickly succumbing to the euphoria as they both came inside Kuroko. The cyan-colored man's hips jolted once more, shuddering from the trembles of their orgasms echoing through him and the feeling of being filled with a large amount of sticky, thick cum. The delicate-seeming miracle waited for the quaking to stop before he finally steadied himself for a sip. The milk was now warm, and it had a mild salty taste added to the rich sweetness due to his cum being swirled in the homogenized drink. It seemed to please Koganei, and the elder, small forward chugged the rest.

"Well, with a first impression like this, I must say that I definitely look forward to your next visit Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi smiled as he basked in afterglow.

"Aho! Your knee will never heal if you keep over-exerting yourself like this. Also, Kuroko won't be able to walk if he keeps visiting you!" Hyuuga yelled.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.


End file.
